The present disclosure relates to braille tactile sensation presenting devices and image forming apparatuses, and more particularly to a technique to form braille in the air.
In recent years, a display device that forms a visible image in the air to thereby display required information has been proposed. For example, there is an image forming apparatus that includes: a visible image forming unit that forms a visible image in the air; a display control section that controls operation of the visible image forming unit, the display control section being configured to cause the visible image forming unit to form the visible image that represents a display screen including an image to be formed; an acceptance section that accepts an operation performed by a user in the air on a display screen formed as the visible image by the visible image forming unit; and an image formation control section. In such the image forming apparatus, when the acceptance section accepts a predetermined user's gesture, the image formation control section removes an image in a range designated by the predetermined user's operation from the image to be formed.